Unstoppable
by xXDark.Lord.MeloniousXx
Summary: Raito makes a visit to his constant rival with a tough confession to make. RaitoxL short :


**Just a short one shot for Raito and L. Haven't done anything for them in a while, and I kind of missed them. XP**

**Hope you guys like it :D**

**Disclaimer: NO PWNGE TToTT**

* * *

"Ryuuzaki,"

The ebony-haired sleuth turned towards the door of his extravagant hotel room from the window. Steam from sickeningly sweetened tea was floating up to L's shoulders from the bedside table and a strangely minty scent wafted through the room. The detective's indifferent stare did not fail…to not change…

"How did you find me, Light-kun?"

"That's your first question?"

"That is yours?"

They stood staring at each other in silence for a moment until Raito closed the door behind him and took a step further into the room. L spoke again,

"Watari is the only one who knew I was here. He must have told you,"

"He did,"

"By what means did you get him to tell you?"

"Private matters,"

That response had clearly peaked L's interest, "Private? Well, then, Light-kun, what are you doing here?"

Raito shook his head, sitting on L's swollen comforter and replying casually,

"No, I like it when you give percentages. Give me likely scenarios,"

L tilted his head in the adorable fashion that Raito was humiliated to admit to himself, he loved. L leaned his crooked back against his wall-length window, the city's night sky glimmering like diamonds of lights and quasars.

"In what order?"

"From most likely to least,"

"Very well," L took a lollipop from his pocket, unwrapping it and tucking it into his mouth, "the most likely scenario is that you came looking for me because you were suspicious that I was out finding evidence against you. Although you feel your plan is impermeable, your guilty conscious gives you a terrible paranoia and so you used your tactful social skills to worm your way onto Watari's warmer side and get information,"

L removed the lollipop momentarily, "It would make sense until it came to Watari. He has never betrayed me before,"

"Giving me your location is a betrayal?"

"It puts my life in danger, it is unlike him,"

They stared at each other for another moment of silence until L continued,

"The second most likely case is that you are trying to keep me busy from noticing a scheme of yours hatching somewhere outside this building, so you came as a distraction. But that plan also falls at Watari,"

L took the lollipop between his lips again, muttering,

"The third most likely situation is that you came looking for me to play nice and act as my friend. If you do that you believe at some point we will be close enough that I will reveal my name to you, so you bask in occasions such as these to socialize with me and make talk. That still leads to Watari, though,"

Raito crossed his arms over his chest after removing his brown jacket,

"You're not even close, Ryuuzaki,"

"What do you mean? I am counting them down by likely percentages,"

Raito shook his head, "That's not what I'm talking about. I'm saying your scenarios are totally off from the truth…"

"I take it that Watari's role in telling you where I was will be the key to finding why you are here,"

Raito smirked, "You never cease to amaze me, Ryuuzaki,"

"You do not have to suck up to me, Light-kun,"

Raito slanted his mouth, sighing and falling onto his back with the bloated blankets huffing under his weight,

"Alright, maybe I overestimated you, Ryuuzaki,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Perhaps you can't solve even the simplest of mysteries,"

He knew that would spark aggravation in the passive aggressive teenager; Raito knew deep down L must have had an ego. He rolled his eyes to look at the raven feathers of hair hanging in front of his face,

"Well, considering your personality, Light-kun, I find it hard to give good reason to a visit from you. Seeing as you are Kira you may come for informational gain, but as you refuse to admit to that, you would never give yourself away so easily. You are a very justice-oriented young man and as a child prodigy, like myself, you are well aware that I investigate every motion you make, as I am positive you do in turn with me. Guide me somewhat closer, you are acting strangely and if this is some game to keep me distracted from your ulterior motives, then I will soon find out,"

Raito smirked; classic L.

"What's the least likely?"

"Scenario?"

"Yes,"

"You told me to count down from the most likely, though?"

Raito rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, I thought you'd be more onto me,"

"Well, the least likely scenario is that you have come to confess you are Kira and want to be taken into custody,"

Raito was getting sick of hearing his alias.

"And the second least likely?"

"That you have come to confess undying love for Matsuda to me,"

Raito's face paled, "…third least likely?"

"That you have come to confess undying love for me,"

Raito sat up, clapping and sounding exasperated,

"Finally! That took you far too long, Ryuuzaki,"

L then used an unprecedented expression of desperate confusion, that Raito couldn't help but fall in love with. L's shoulders slacked as he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and muttered,

"I am sorry, Light-kun, but this is neither funny nor your best work as a genius. Tell me how you found me,"

Raito smiled at L's shock and disbelief, answering slowly,

"I hate to break it to you, Ryuuzaki, but it's the truth,"

"No it is not. It is a possibility, but so unlikely, the plausibility is simply…it just…I know it is a lie. Confess immediately, or I will call Watari and have you taken into custody,"

Raito glared, "Don't ruin this, Ryuuzaki. Don't threaten me,"

L blushed a little, brows furrowing uncharacteristically, "…you are serious?"

"I am,"

"But how?"

Raito yanked L onto the bed by his wrist, smirking and responding nonchalantly,

"Watari was touched by my confession, so he told me where you were. And don't ask me why I feel the way I do, I've done everything in my power to try and stop it…it just keeps growing, though. The more I fight it, the more it takes me over. I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki, but…you are the most irritating, aggravating, annoying, know-it-all one-upper I have ever known, but…there's something…about that that draws me to you…"

He loved to see shock writ on L's face, he loved to see him so readable and so out of place. The sleuth shifted uncomfortably, very awkward and scared; the way that perfectly angered Raito, but still hypnotized him. L met his gaze with Raito,

"Will you say it, then?"

"That I love you?"

"…yes…that…"

Raito quickly tossed L under him, pressing his abdomen against L's, gripping his frail wrists tightly as he closed in on the detective's sugary breath, whispering against the boy's lips,

"I love you, as much as I hate it,"

"You hate to love me, Light-kun?"

Raito blushed, his expression still painted in unsubstantiated confidence,

"Or," L continued, "have you confused hatred of loving me with love of hating me?"

"Either way you consume every waking moment of my life, Ryuuzaki, and I refuse to have anyone but you,"

L pressed his forehead against Raito's, their lips just brushing against each other as his alto voice swam to Raito in the tickling way he wanted to hate.

"Kira will not win against L, Light-kun, but I believe Ryuuzaki has his human limits…I am interested in your infatuation for me…would you be willing to pursue that?"

"You mean…date you, Ryuuzaki?"

"…I suppose so…perhaps I can learn a better understanding of your feelings and…establish my own for you in more clarity,"

"You're a little confused too, then?"

L kissed him lightly, quickly, barely at all before muttering sweetly and cutely, "Indeed. It is new to me, and I find that you are the only one capable of making me feel lost, Light-kun. And I do mean you…not Kira,"

Silence followed, but Raito's pulse boomed like thunder in his ears. No lies, no accomplices for this, no hiding or running; raw and real in front of each other, stripped of any titles or aliases. And it was much more satisfying than Raito could have ever imagined. He leaned down, kissing L more passionately, intent on making L fall for him. If there was ever a way to explain Raito Yagami, it was unstoppable; and he was, of course, consciously aware of how unstoppable he was. The light was green, the flag signed, the gun fired and he was going to allow L's kiss make him feel like his sins were falling away.


End file.
